Come Away With Me
by Mara S. - Angel oscuro
Summary: Adap. Ser confrontada en la playa por un atractivo desconocido no era parte de los planes de Isabella para una tranquila mañana tomando fotos. Y ¿por qué en la tierra pensaría él que ella le está tomando fotos? ¿Quién es? Una cosa es segura, es caliente, increíblemente romántico y alimenta el alma herida de Bella. Summary completo adentro. TH.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kristen Proby._**

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

Ser confrontada en la playa por un atractivo desconocido no era parte de los planes de Isabella Swan para una tranquila mañana tomando fotos. Y ¿por qué en la tierra pensaría él que ella le está tomando fotos? ¿Quién es? Una cosa es segura, es caliente, increíblemente romántico y alimenta el alma herida de Bella.

Edward Cullen sólo quiere que el mundo le dé un descanso, así que ver otra cámara apuntando a su rostro lo tiene listo para saltar sobre la belleza detrás del lente. Cuando se entera de que no tiene ni idea de quién es él, queda intrigado y más que un poco tentado por ella. Bella tiene un cuerpo hecho para el sexo, una atrevida boca y Edward no puede conseguir suficiente de ella, pero no está listo para decirle quiénes él realmente.

Bella es una chica que no come cuentos, no le va bien las mentiras y secretos. ¿Qué pasará con esta nueva relación cuando ella descubre que Edward le ha estado escondiendo?

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

A luz de la mañana es perfecta. Llevo mi Canon hasta mi rostro y presiono el botón.

_Click_.

La bahía de Puget está cubierta de color: rosa, amarillo, azul, por lo menos en este momento, el viento está casi quieto. Las olas chocan suavemente contra la barrera de hormigón a mis pies y estoy perdida con la belleza delante de mí.

_Click_.

Miro a mi izquierda y observo a una joven pareja caminando por la acera.

La playa de Alki Point, en Seattle, está prácticamente desierta, con excepción de algunos rebeldes o insomnes, como yo.

La joven pareja está caminando lejos de mí, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, apunto mi lente hacia ellos y tomo una foto. Le doy al zoom en los zapatos que están llevando y a sus manos entrelazadas, mi ojo profesional, apreciando su momento íntimo en la playa.

Inhalo el aire salado y miro a lo lejos, con el sonido de un motor de un velero rojo, deslizándose suavemente sobre el agua. El sol mañanero, apenas comenzando a brillar alrededor del velero, levanto mi cámara de nuevo para capturar el momento.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Giro al sonido de una irritada voz y veo unos ojos azules, brillantes a causa del reflejo del agua abajo. Rodeados por un rostro muy, muy irritado. (Al final le deje a Edward los ojos azules, ya que en una que otra vez hace mención de estos y como dan con el color del mar y otra cosa, por lo que los deje así. Aficionadas al color verde, decepciónense)

No solo irritado. Lívido de odio.

—¿Discúlpame? —chillo, encontrando mi voz.

—¿Por qué no puedes solo dejarme en paz? —El hermoso, pero realmente extraño el hombre delante de mí, está temblando de rabia e instintivamente di un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a crecer mi rabia. _¿Qué demonios crees tú que estás haciendo?_

—No te estoy molestando —respondo, feliz de que mi voz se fortalezca con mi rabia, y doy un paso atrás.

Claramente, el Sr. Hermosos ojos azules y rostro de Dios griego sexy, es un lunático.

Infelizmente, sigue mi movimiento hacia atrás y siento el pánico comenzar a roer mi intestino.

—Vi que me estabas siguiendo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Dame tú cámara. —Extiende la mano y mi boca cae abierta. Empujo mi cámara contra mi pecho y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella protectoramente.

—No. —Mi voz es sorprendentemente calma y miro alrededor, en busca de un medio de fuga, pero no consigo dejar de mirar la rabia estampada en sus ojos del color del mar.

Engola en seco y sus ojos se estrechan en mi dirección, respirando con dificultad.

—Dame la maldita cámara, y no pondré una denuncia por acoso. Solo quiero las fotos. —Baja la voz, pero no resulta menos amenazador.

—¡No puedes tomar mis fotos!

¿Quién demonios es este chico? Me giro para huir y agarra mi brazo, girándome con fuerza para ponerme de frente, agarrando mi cámara.

Comienzo a gritar, no creyendo que estoy siendo asaltada prácticamente en frente a la puerta de mi casa, cuando me suelta y dobla el cuerpo, las manos sobre sus rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza y noto que sus manos están temblando.

_Santo infierno. _

Doy más pasos hacia atrás, lista para correr, pero con la cabeza todavía hacia abajo, él levanta la mano y dice:

—Espera.

Debería correr. Rápido. Llamar a la policía y ver a ese loco preso por asalto, pero no me muevo. Mi respiración se comienza a calmar, mi pánico da marcha atrás, por algún motivo, no creo que me vaya a hacer daño.

_Sí, estoy segura que las víctimas del asesino de Green River tampoco pesaban que él las lastimaría. _

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —Mi voz sale entrecortada y noto que aún estoy sosteniendo mi cámara contra mi pecho casi dolorosamente, por lo que relajo las manos mientras levanta su cabeza de nuevo.

—No tomes mi foto, joder. —Su voz es baja y moderada, controlada, pero todavía está temblando y respirando como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

—Bien. Bien. No lo hago. Estoy colocando la tapa de la lente de vuelta —digo, sin retirar los ojos de sus rostro y mira con cuidado hacia mis manos.

¡Jesús!

Él respira profundo y balancea la cabeza, yo le doy una buena mirada al resto de él. Guau. Bello rostro, barbilla marcada, barba de dos días y esos profundos y claros ojos azules. Tiene el cabello cobrizo desordenado. Es alto, mucho más alto que mi 1.62, delgado y de hombros anchos. Está vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra que abraza todos los lugares correctos.

Vaya. Debe verse fantástico estando desnudo.

Irónicamente, adoraría tomar unas fotos así de él en mi cámara. Me mira a los ojos nuevamente y me parece vagamente familiar.

Siento como si lo conociera de algún lugar, pero el reconocimiento es pasajero, porque vuelve a hablar.

—Voy a necesitar que me entregues tú cámara, por favor.

¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Todavía me va a asaltar? Suelto una risa corta y, finalmente, rompo el contacto visual, mirando hacia el ahora cielo azul y balanceando la cabeza. Cierro los ojos. En se guida le observo y está mirándome atentamente.

Me veo sonriendo cuando digo:

—No te vas a llevar mi cámara.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y estrecha los ojos nuevamente. Los músculos debajo de mi cintura se aprietan ante su mirada sexy y silenciosamente me maldije.

_¡Nada de excitarse con un asaltante sexy!_

—No vas a tomar esta cámara. ¿Quién diablo te piensas que eres?

Ahora mi voz está aumentando el tono y me felicito silenciosamente.

—Sabes quién soy. —Arroja su respuesta y estrecho mis ojos, mirándolo nuevamente, y tengo aquella extraña sensación, una vez más, de que debería conocerlo, balanceo la cabeza con frustración.

—No, no te conozco.

Levanta una ceja, pone las manos en sus delgadas caderas, y sonríe, mostrando una línea perfecta de dientes. La sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos.

—Vamos, cariño, no vamos a entrar en este juego. O me entregas la cámara, o borras las fotos, y cada uno puede seguir su camino.

¿Por qué quiere mis fotos?

De repente, se me ocurre que debe pensar que tomé fotos suyas.

—No tengo fotos de ti aquí, _cariño_—respondo.

Sus ojos se estrechan nuevamente y su sonrisa se desvanece. No cree en mí.

Doy un paso en su dirección. Encaro profundamente los ojos azules y alzo mi voz, hablando muy claramente.

—No. Tengo. Ninguna. Foto. De. Vos. En. Mí. Cámara. No soy una retratista.

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse y miro hacia abajo por un momento.

—¿Y estabas tomando fotos de qué?

Ahora baja su voz y parece confundido.

—El agua, los barcos. —Hice un gesto con las manos alrededor.

—Te vi apuntar la cámara hacia mí, cuando estaba sentado en el barco.

Señala hacia al barco detrás de mí. Él estaba sentado cerca de donde tomé las fotos de las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

Jalo mi cámara delante de mí nuevamente y lo veo tensarse pero lo ignoro, enciendo la cámara y comienzo a pasar mis imágenes, hasta encontrar esas que tiene miedo que sean de él.

Voy hasta su lado, mi brazo casi tocando el de él y siento el calor de su cuerpo sexy. Intento ignorarlo.

—Aquí, estas son las fotos que tomé. —Señalo la pantalla en dirección a él y voy pasando las fotos, mostrándole todas las imágenes—. ¿Será que te gustaría ver las otras que hice también?

—Sí —susurra.

Continúo mostrándole las fotos del agua, el cielo, los barcos, las montañas. No puedo evitar sentir su aroma limpio, mientras mira atentamente las fotos, examinando cada una, mientras jala el labio inferior entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. El ceño fruncido.

Dulce Jesús, huele bien.

Tomé más de 200 fotos esta mañana, por eso lleva algunos minutos pasar por todas. Cuando termino, mira mis ojos y veo su vergüenza y no estoy segura, pero parece casi triste.

Mi corazón da un salto mortal cuando sonríe, una verdadera sonrisa amplia, sin barreras, y balancea la cabeza lentamente. Él podía derretir glaciares con esa sonrisa. Terminar con las guerras. Resolver la crisis de la deuda nacional.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Sí, deberías sentirlo. —Apago la cámara y comienzo a alejarme de él.

—Oye, realmente lo siento.

—Debes estar muy lleno de ti mismo, si crees que todo el mundo con una cámara está tomando una foto tuya.

Continúo caminando y, claro, consigue alcanzarme, igualando mi paso.

¿Por qué está todavía aquí?

Aclara su garganta.

—¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

—No —respondo.

—Hum, ¿por qué? —Parece confundido.

Demonios, estoy confundida.

—No le doy mi nombre a mis asaltantes.

—¿Asaltantes? —Para medio paso y me jala para detenerme a su lado, su mano en mi codo. Miro hacia la mano y, levantando la vista de vuelta a la suya, lo inmovilizo con una mirada.

—Déjame ir. —Me suelta inmediatamente.

—¡No soy un ladrón!

—Intentaste robar mi cámara. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? —Comienzo a caminar nuevamente, notando que estoy yendo en la dirección opuesta de mi casa. _Mierda_.

—Mira, no soy un asaltante. Detente un minuto, ¿me puedes escuchar? —Se detiene de nuevo, frotando la cara con las manos y mira hacia mí.

Lo enfrento, colocando mis manos en mi cintura, mi cámara colgada inofensivamente alrededor de mi cuello y lo miro.

—No sé quién eres —le digo con mi mejor voz de buen sentido.

—Es evidente —responde y una sonrisa feliz aparece en sus labios y no puedo evitar que mi estomago se apriete, cuando veo esta gran sonrisa nuevamente.

El no conocerle parecía hacerle muy feliz, pero me está molestando. ¿Por qué debería conocerlo?

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? —Me encuentro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me mira de arriba hasta abajo, observando mi cabello oscuro, actualmente sujeto en un moño suelto, camisa informal roja que abraza mis senos, jeans que muestra mis caderas curvilíneas y muslos, y vuelve su mirada azul profundo hasta los míos. Su sonrisa se agranda y me quedo sin respiración. Guau.

—Soy Edward. —Tomo la mano para saludarlo y le miro, todavía no confiando completamente. Él levanta una ceja, casi como un desafío y me veo colocando mi pequeña mano en la suya grande y fuerte, apretándola firmemente.

—Isabella.

—Isabella —dice mi nombre lentamente, mirando mi boca y yo me muerdo mi labio inferior. Inhala bruscamente y mira de vuelta a mis ojos.

_Joder, es lindo._

Tiro de mi mano de la suya y miro hacia abajo, no sabiendo que más decir, y aún confundida con lo que todavía estoy haciendo aquí con él.

—Yo… me tengo que ir —balbuceo, de repente nerviosa—. Fue interesante… conocerte, Edward. —Comienzo a caminar alrededor de él, en dirección a mi casa, y él da un paso para quedar delante de mí.

—Espera, no te vayas. —Pasa la mano por su cabello dorado ya desordenado—. Realmente siento mucho todo esto. Déjame hacer algo por ti. ¿Desayuno?

Frunce el ceño un poco, como si no supiera que más decir, en seguida me mira, esperando.

_Di no, Bella… ve para casa. Vuelve hacia la cama. Mmm cama… con Edward…_cuerpos sudados, sábanas enredadas, la cabeza entre las piernas, mi cuerpo retorciéndose cuando voy…

_¡Detente!_

Balanceo mi cabeza, intentado hacerla fantasía a un lado, y me veo respondiendo:

—No, gracias. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Un marido esperando en casa? —pregunta, mirando hacia mi dedo sin anillo.

—Uh, no.

—¿Novio?

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—No.

Su rostro se relaja.

—¿Novia?

No puedo parar la risa que viene.

—No.

—Excelente.

Me está dando esa gran sonrisa de nuevo, quiero desesperadamente decir que sí a este bello extraño, pero mi buen sentido entra en razón y me recuerdo que no es seguro, no lo conozco, y a pesar de ser lindo, todavía es un desconocido.

Yo, de todas las personas, conozco sobre el peligro de los desconocidos. Entonces ignoro y aprieto entre mis piernas, le doy otra pequeña sonrisa y digo educadamente, con tanta fuerza como puedo:

—Gracias de todas formas. Ten un buen día, Edward.

Lo escucho murmurar.

—Ten un buen día, Isabella. —Mientras me marcho raudamente.

Voy a casa rápidamente, sintiendo los ojos de Edward en mi trasero estilo Kardashia*, hasta que giro en la esquina en dirección a mi casa.

¿Por qué no usé una camisa más larga? Mi corazón está latiendo fuerte, solo quiero estar dentro de casa, segura, a salvo de asaltantes con sonrisa sexy. Mi cuerpo no responde a un hombre como este, hace un largo tiempo, y aunque admita que es agradable, Edward es solo enteramente muy… guau.

Cierro y tranco la puerta principal, mi nariz siguiendo el olor hasta la cocina.

_¡Rose está haciendo desayuno!_

—Oye, Bella, ¿conseguiste buenas fotos esta mañana?

Para mi alegría, mi mejor amiga, Rose, está haciendo panqueques y siento el olor del tocino en el horno.

Mi estómago ruge, mientras apoyo mi cámara sobre la mesa de la cocina y cojo un banquito.

—Sí, fue un buen día —respondo.

Me pregunto si debería hablar sobre Edward. Rose tiende a ver solo el lado romántico, y probablemente nos va a tener casados hasta el final de la conversación, pero era la única persona a la que le hago confidencias sobre todo, entonces, ¿por qué no?

—Había tomado algunas buenas fotos, cuando casi fui asaltada… una linda mañana normal.

Sonrío para mí misma, mientras Rose se gira hacía mi, dejando caer un panqueque en el suelo, jadeando.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Suelto un suspiro—. Un chico se molestó, creyendo que podría haberle tomado una foto. —Le describo mi encuentro y sonríe dulcemente cuando termino.

—Parece que le gustas, amiga.

Resoplo.

—Que dices. Es apenas un chico cualquiera.

Rose rueda los ojos y se vuelve hacia los panqueques.

—Puede ser solo un chico cualquiera, pero si es tan caliente como dices que es, deberías haber aceptado tomar el desayuno con él.

Miré frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Aceptar la invitación de un desayuno con un ladrón sexy? —pregunto incrédula.

—Oh, no seas dramática. —Rose gira el tocino en el horno, después coloca más panqueques en la sartén—. Parece que estaba realmente arrepentido.

—Sí, cuando no está intentando robar mi cámara obscenamente en mi cara, es un perfecto caballero.

Rose se ríe y no puedo dejar de devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

Satisfecha con el nuevo rumbo de la conversación, voy hasta ella, y comienzo a llenar mi plato con la deliciosa comida.

—Tengo una sesión al medio día y necesito hacer algunas entregas esta tarde. Realmente tengo que tratar de tomar una siesta esta mañana.

—¿No has podido dormir de nuevo?

Sacudo mi cabeza. El sueño nunca viene fácil hacia mí. Me siento nuevamente en mi banquito y le doy una mordida a mi tocino. Rose se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Bien, ya que es martes, creo que trabajaré hoy. —Rose es una inversionista de mucho éxito en un banco en el centro de Seattle. No podría estar más orgullosa de mi mejor amiga. Ella es, además de inteligente y bonita, exitosa.

—Tenemos que vivir —respondo, devorando los deliciosos panqueques de mi plato, en seguida, tomo nuestros platos y los coloco en el lavaplatos.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Rose comienza a entrar en la cocina, pero me la quito de encima.

—No, tú cocinaste. Ya lo hago. Ve para el trabajo.

—¡Gracias! Ten una sesión divertida. —Mece sus cejas hacia mí y camina en dirección al garaje.

—¡Ten un buen día en el oficina, querida! —grito tras ella y ambas reímos.

Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y me desvisto. Realmente necesito dormir. Mis clientes me pagan muy bien para darles una sesión divertida y con bellas fotos, y para eso tengo que estar bien descansada.

Mi cuarto es grande, con ventanas del suelo al techo. Este es el cuarto de la casa donde todo es rosa. Amo mi edredón rosa suave y almohadas suaves con funda rosa. Mi estructura de cama es simple, pero la cabecera en una puerta vieja, que colgué en la pared para dar al cuarto un aire rustico.

Caigo en mi cama de tamaño King, las sábanas abrazan mi cuerpo desnudo, y miro hacia fuera por la ventana, con vista al mar. Amo esta casa. No quiero mudarme nunca. Nunca.

Solo esta vista ya es impagable. El agua azul zafiro ahí afuera me calma y cuando mis ojos están pesados, mi último pensamiento es el de un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa asesina y me desmayo de sueño.

* * *

_***Kimberly Noel "Kim" Kardashian es una empresaria, modelo y actriz estadounidense.**_

**Bueno, bueno... aquí estamos otra vez empezando una nueva adaptación. Sinceramente espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Me tomo un poco de tiempo terminarla ya esta historia la tenia en PDF y cuando la cambie a Doc. se me fuero un monton de espacios, pero ya esta, podre publicar sin demora :D**

**Sobre las otra historias aun no se como voy a seguir, probablemente pronto termine con Es cosa de magia, pero el Volviendo a confiar probablemente lo edite todo desde un principio ya que no me termina de convencer como esta llendo el rumbo, pero aun no es nada claro.**

**Pero bueno, gracias por su rewies, nos vemos pronto...**

**La prox. quizás deje algún adelanto :P**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kristen Proby.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Estoy fuera de la casa, entregando las fotos enmarcadas de flores e imágenes de la playa, para los restaurantes y las tiendas a lo largo de Alki Beach.

—¡Hola, Sra. Clearwater! —le sonrío a la mujer gorda de cabello gris tras el mostrador de Gif Galore, una de mis tiendas favoritas de baratijas.

Estoy feliz al ver mi trabajo colgado detrás de la caja registradora. Hay estantes y estantes de objetos con el tema de playa, joyas, obras de arte y mucho más. Es un lugar divertido para pasear.

—¡Hola, Isabella! ¡Veo que tienes algo para mí! —Ella sonríe y camina alrededor del mostrador para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Sí. Espero que puedas usarlo.

—Oh sí, casi se me acabaron los otros que me dejaste la semana pasada. Te convertiste en una artista muy popular.

La Sra. Clearwater comienza a mirar mi trabajo soltando varios oohhh y aahhh, y siento el orgullo llenar mi pecho cuando dice que se quedará con todo lo que le traje hoy.

Conversamos en el mostrador, mientras hace un cheque por las ventas de la semana pasada y me giro para salir, pero tropiezo con un pecho duro.

—Oh, lo siento… —Doy un paso atrás y miro hacia arriba. _Oh mierda._

—Hola, Isabella. —Edward me esta mirado, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Él parece un poco sorprendido, feliz y…

¡Oh Dios mío!

—Hola, Edward.—Mi voz suena como susurro de nuevo y mentalmente me estremezco.

La Sra. Clearwater se va al fondo de la tienda para hablar con un cliente, dejándome sola con Edward. Miro mis sandalias, acordándome que necesito una pedicura. ¿Que debería decir?

—Entonces, eres una artista. —La mirada de Edward va hasta mis fotos enmarcadas, todavía en el mostrador.

—Sí —sigo su mirada—. Vendo mi trabajo en las tiendas locales.

Sonríe y siento mi estomago moverse nuevamente.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? No pareces del tipo de tiendas de baratijas.

—Estoy buscando un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. —Comienza a mover mis cuadros—. Estos serían perfectos. Acaba de comprar una nueva casa en un condominio. ¿Cuál de ellas me sugieres? —Me mira y no me puedo negar, me reúno con él al final del mostrador, mientras miramos las veinte imágenes una al lado de la otra.

—¿Qué prefiere?¿Flores o paisajes? —pregunto.

—Err… —traga en seco. ¿Será que también tengo algún tipo de efecto sobre él? Me inclino un poco más cerca, fingiendo mirarlas fotos en el mostrador y lo escucho recuperar el aliento.

—Probablemente flores.

—Entonces escogería una de estas. —Sonrío para mí, aprovechando que la proximidad de ahora que no me hace sentir amenazada, selecciono cuatro fotos de flores, todas de diferentes tipos y colores.

—Perfecto. —Una sonrisa brilla en su rostro y no consigo dejar de sonreírle—. Eres muy talentosa.

Su halago me toma por sorpresa y siento mi rostro ruborizarse.

—Gracias.

Edward le paga a la Sra. Clearwater, después me sigue fuera de la tienda hasta mi auto.

—¿Para dónde vas? —pregunta, cuando me alcanza.

—Bien, esta fue mi última entrega, voy para casa.

—Oh —responde calmamente—. ¿Podría llevarte a tomar un café?

Mi estómago se contrae animado. ¡Todavía está interesado! ¿En mi? Él podría ser un asesino. O peor.

—¿Un Happy hour*? —continua

Sonrío y miro a lo lejos, todavía caminando en dirección al auto.

—¿Cenar? ¿Puedo pagarte un helado? —Se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenado y mentalmente me abrazo a mí misma.

Algún lugar público debería ser seguro, entonces antes de colocarle más obstáculos, me escucho diciendo—: Vamos a tomar una bebida. Hay un bar a una manzana que tiene un buen Happy Hour.

—¡Solo me tienes que indicar el camino!

Joder, yo haría cualquier cosa por una sonrisa como esa.

—¿No quieres guardar las fotos de tu hermana en tu auto?

—Vine caminando. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Aquí, guárdalas en mi auto. —Abro el maletero de mi Lexus SUV y levanto la puerta para él.

—Lindo Auto —dice, sorprendido. Sus cejas se alzan mientras me mira.

—Gracias. —Cierro la puerta y pongo el seguro al auto nuevamente, mientras caminamos por la acera.

Edward toma las gafas de sol de su camisa blanca y se las coloca, mirando alrededor, como asegurándose si alguien lo está mirando.

Arrugo mi frente. ¿Sera que siente vergüenza de ser visto conmigo? ¿Si tiene vergüenza, entonces porque me invitó a salir?

Todavía no entiendo esto, cuando sostiene la puerta abierta, de mi bar irlandés favorito, y entramos.

—¡Hola! Bienvenido al Swell Celtic.

Una camarera joven nos sonríe a los dos, con una atención especial para Edward, y yo mentalmente rudo los ojos

—Hace un lindo día afuera —continua—, ¿será que les gustaría sentarse dentro o fuera?

Miro a Edward y sin pausa, sin preguntarme lo que prefiero, dice:

—Dentro.

—Seguro, sígueme, lindo.

Le parpadea a Edward, ignorándome completamente, y nos lleva hasta una mesa próxima a la parte de atrás del balcón. Nosotros nos sentamos, y la coqueta señorita coloca el menú del Happy Hour con orgullo sobre la mesa, sonriendo largamente a Edward, y después nos deja solos.

—¿Estas avergonzado por estar a mi lado? —Estoy determinada a llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Edward se ahoga, quitándoselas gafas de sol mostrando sus grandes ojos azules, me mira horrorizado. Los nudos de mi estómago lentamente se sueltan.

—¡No! No, Isabella, ¡absolutamente no! La verdad, es que estoy muy feliz de pasar este tiempo contigo. —Parece sincero—. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Bien… —doy un profundo sorbo al agua que la camarera acaba de poner delante de mí, antes de volver a mirarlo—. Pareces…

—¿Qué?

—Es que te quedaste silencioso de repente. —es lo mejor que consigo decir.

_Joder, ¿por qué me pone tan nerviosa?_

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo. Solo… —balancea la cabeza, pasando la mano por su hermoso cabello—. Soy un hombre discreto, Isabella.

Él respira rápidamente y cierra los ojos, como si estuviera luchando con algún difícil debate interior, antes de regresar su mirada azul brillante hacía mí.

—Está bien. —Sostengo mis manos en frente, como una señal de rendición.

—Sólo estaba investigando. No te preocupes. —Le sonrío esperando tranquilizarlo y tomo el menú del Happy Hour, antes que él pueda decir cualquier otra cosa.

Sus cambios de humor y las razones detrás de ellas no son de mi incumbencia.

Nosotros salimos apenas para tomar una bebida. Vamos a mantener las cosas ligeras.

Él sonríe, y soy salvada de iniciar una conversación cuando regresa la coqueta camarera para tomar nuestros pedidos.

Edward levanta una de sus cejas en mi dirección.

—¿Que le gustaría a la señorita?

—Una margarita, sin hielo y sin sal, limón extra.

Mis cejas se alzan, cuando la camarera, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se ve obligada a reconocer mi presencia y escribe furiosamente en su block de notas. Edward es caliente, no puedo culparla por prestarle atención, más hay algo primitivo en mí, quiero arrancarle sus bonitos ojos castaños. Y ni siquiera es nada mío.

Edward rie.

—Que sean dos.

—Puedes apostar. ¿Alguna cosa más? —le pregunta a Edward, ignorándome, y sonrío para mí misma, cuando Edward sin molestarse en mirarla, apenas gruñe:

—No, gracias.

—Merezco una margarita después del día que tuve. —Tomo un trago de mi agua.

—¿Qué paso?

Edward se inclina hacia delante y adoro darme cuenta que parece realmente interesado.

—Bien… —miro el techo, como si estuviese inmersa en mis pensamientos—: Vamos a ver. No conseguí dormir mucho anoche, entonces decidí hacer una caminada matinal para sacar unas fotos. En ese momento casi fui asaltada. —Lo miro lanzándole una mirada sarcástica de horror.

Edward ríe, una risa abierta, y mi barriga da un vuelco nuevamente. Dios Santos, ¡es tan lindo!

—¿Y entonces…?

—Entonces, conseguí hacer una huida audaz. —Sonrío y él está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano—. Fui para casa, y desayune con mi compañera de cuarto, en seguida, tome una siesta.

—Me hubiese gustado ver eso. —Sus ojos se estiraran y me siento enrojecer.

—¿Adorarías verme desayunar con mi compañera de cuarto?

—No, listilla, adoraría verte dormir.

—Estoy segura que eso no es tan excitante. —Agradezco a la camarera por mi bebida y tomo un largo trago.

_Oh, esto es bueno._

—¿Y después de que te despertaras?

—¿Realmente quieres saber sobre todo mi día?

—Sí, por favor. —Edward toma un trago de su bebida y después arruga los labios sobre la copa.

_Oh mí..._

—Hum… —me aclaro la garganta y sonrío para Edward, que nuevamente disfruta de mi reacción—. Tuve una sesión de fotos al medio día, que término más o menos a las 14 hs. Entonces hice algunas entregas por el barrio y encontré a este guapo asaltante, y estoy ahora disfrutando de una bebida con él.

—Me gusta más la última parte.

_Oh._

—¿Y qué hizo hoy, el señor? —pregunto, descansando los codos sobre la mesa, feliz por regresar la atención a él.

—Resulta, que yo conseguí dormir bien anoche, entonces, me levante temprano para dar un paseo y disfrutar de la vista de la playa. —Hace una pausa para tomar un trago.

—Mmm hmm…

—Entonces hice una cosa realmente estúpida con esta increíblemente bonita y sexy mujer que me encontré.

Suspiro mordiéndome el labio. ¿Sexy y bonita? Wow.

Los ojos de Edward se fijan en mis labios.

—¿Sera que ella te perdono por ser un idiota? —Mi voz parece agotada.

—No estoy seguro. Espero que sí.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?

—Regrese a casa a leer un poco.

—¿Qué tipo de lectura? —Mmm, este margarita esta delicioso.

Edward arruga la frente un poco, en seguida, encoge los hombros.

—Apenas algunas lecturas para el trabajo.

—Oh ¿Y qué haces? —Levanto mi copa para que Miss Coqueta la llene de nuevo, alzo mis cejas para Edward por si el también quiere, y él acepta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —susurra y de repente parese pálido.

¿Qué mierda es esa? ¿Realmente es un asesino en serie? ¿Un espía? ¿Está desempleado y en busca de una patrocinadora? Alejo ese pensamiento, él no sería capaz de vivir en este barrio si estuviera desempleado.

—Bien, ahora estoy curiosa. —Me inclino hacia adelante. Él parece incomodo; así que decido liberarlo de su aflicción—. Pero realmente no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Entonces, leíste y después?

Edward se relaja visiblemente, y no consigo dejar de sentirme un poco desilusionada, no me va a decir que hace para ganarse la vida.

—También tome una siesta.

Sonrío y lo miro de arriba abajo.

—Hubiera querido ser una mosca en la pared.

Ah, ¡casi me había olvidado lo divertido que era coquetear! Se ríe y me siento vibrar por dentro, haciéndome reír también.

—Entonces salí a hacer compras para el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermana y encontré la cosa perfecta.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué fue eso? —Inclino mi cabeza para un lado, disfrutando del juego y tomando un trago de la deliciosa bebida.

—Bien, hay una brillante artista local, que toma lindas fotos, y tuve suerte de encontrar algo de su trabajo.

Parece casi orgulloso, lo que me deja caliente y feliz.

—Eso es bueno. —No sé qué más decir.

—Entonces, ¿tienes una sesión de fotos hoy?

Wow... cambio de tema.

—Sí. Creo que necesito otro margarita si esta conversación va a tomar el rumbo en el que pienso que va. Necesito de una bebida.

Señalo a Miss Coqueta y sin preguntar, pido otra para él también. Él levanta una ceja.

—Pensé que no hacías fotos de personas.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunto con una mueca.

—Porque lo dijiste esta mañana, durante nuestro particular encuentro.

—Oh, eso es cierto. No hago fotografías de retrato tradicional.

Aclaro mi garganta y miro alrededor del bar, para cualquier lugar, menos hacia él. Rezo para que no haga la pregunta siguiente, y hago una mueca cuando la hace de todas maneras.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías de retrato haces? —Parece confundido.

Tomo una respiración profunda. _Mierda_.

—Bien, eso varía. Depende del cliente. —Estoy nerviosa nuevamente. No hablo con muchas personas sobre ese lado de mi trabajo fotográfico. Creo que la mayoría de las personas son muy críticas, y, honestamente no es de la incumbencia de nadie, apenas mía y de mis clientes.

—Mírame. —Su voz es baja y gruesa, él no está bromeando. _Mierda._

Miro a sus ojos, y trago en seco.

—Me lo puedes decir, Isabella.

Ah, es tan… sexy. Y agradable. ¿Eso es posible?

—Tal vez algún día te lo cuente. Cuando me cuentes que haces para ganarte la vida. —Sonrío y golpeo la mesa y su humor se levanta inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces me lo vas a contar… algún día?

—¡Oh, espero que sí! Si juegas bien tus cartas.

—Eres una pequeña cosa atrevida, ¿no es así?

—No tienes ni idea, Edward.

—Me gustaría saberlo, Isabella. —Y su rostro se vuelve serio de nuevo, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Eres un galán, verdad?

Edward sonríe, una sonrisa larga y linda. Le de vuelvo la sonrisa y termino mi tercera bebida. Mi cabeza está volviéndose tonta y sé que es mejor parar con el alcohol.

—Otra bebida. —Edward comienza a llamar a Miss Coqueta, pero niego con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que regrese al agua.

—Claro. Mas agua para mi amiga y para mí, por favor. —La exagerada y simpática camarera viene caminando, moviendo deliberadamente las caderas, en la esperanza de conseguir llamar la atención de Edward, pero él me está mirando y la ignora completamente.

—¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

_¿Hmm? ¿Me está preguntando sobre películas?_

—No veo muchas películas.

Inclina la cabeza para un lado y me mira como si estuviese hablando que los cerdos vuelan.

—¿En serio?

—No tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

—¿Quién es tu actor favorito? —Él sonríe, y siento que eso es algún tipo de prueba, pero no se dieron los apuntes de estudio.

—Ni sé quiénes popular ahora. —Enderezo el cuerpo, y aprieto mis labios, pensando sobre eso—. Cuando era adolescente, adoraba a Robert Redford. —Encojo los hombros.

Edward parece que se ha llevado un golpe en el estómago, y de repente me siento avergonzada. Entonces su bello rostro se transforma en una sonrisa y sus ojos se suavizan cuando me mira

—¿Por qué él? ¿No crees que sea un poco viejo para ti?

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Sí. Pero cuando vi "The Way We Were" con él y Barbara Streisand, tenía quince años, y me enamore por Hubbell. Él era muy soñador. Yo no le presto mucha atención a las películas. Hay muchas tonterías por ahí.

Edward ríe.

—¿Tonterías?

—¡Sí! Si veo más un tráiler de una estúpida película de vampiros, voy a matarme.

Él arruga la frente de nuevo, mirando alrededor del bar y de regreso a mí, mostrándose reservado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Nada. Eres apenas impredecible. ¿Cuántos años tienes, 23?

¿Por qué quería saber mi edad?

—Veinticinco. ¿Y tú?

—Veintiocho.

—Entonces, eres más viejo. —Río.

—Tienes una bella sonrisa. —Sus ojos brillan de felicidad y mentalmente me abrazo de nuevo, olvidándome que estoy nerviosa y me doy cuenta de que realmente me gusta. Es tan fácil hablar con él. Miro el reloj y suspiro con la hora. ¡Llevamos sentados aquí por tres horas!

—Me tengo que ir. —Sonrío—. Estamos aquí hace mucho tiempo.

—El tiempo vuela cuando estas con alguien bonito. —Él se inclina y toma mi mano, dejándome presa en su hechizo. Mis ojos se concentran en sus labios y él los lame, haciéndome temblar. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me suelta y me siento frustrada al perder el calor de su toque.

—Dividimos la cuenta. —Coloco una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro y levanto la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—Oh, no. Eso es mío. —Edward toma la cuenta de mis dedos y saca su cartera.

—Estaría feliz de pagar mis propias bebidas.

Me mira y me sorprendo al ver que está molesto. Wow.

—No.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Su sonrisa está de regreso, cuando dice:

—El placer es mío.

Edward paga la cuenta y regresamos a la acera. Rápidamente se coloca las gafas de sol y es visiblemente consciente de las personas alrededor. Mi corazón brinca cuando me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar en dirección a mi auto.

El sol está empezando a desaparecer y observo la linda vista, con el sonido exuberante, el agua azul, los barcos y las montañas sintiendo la falta de mi cámara. Miro a Edward y su mandíbula esta tensa, está mirando para bajo, y estamos caminando rápido.

—Hey, más lento. —Tiro de mi mano deliberadamente y camino más lento—. ¿Estás desesperado por librarte de mí?

—No, no. —Mira alrededor nuevamente, entonces me sonríe, bajando el ritmo.

—Va a ser una gran puesta del sol. ¿Quieres caminar por el borde del agua? Prometo, ninguna cámara. —Levanto mis manos para mostrar que están vacías.

Edward sonríe, y después mira alrededor, otra vez, sigo sin entenderlo. Hay un montón de personas caminando y aprovechando el bello día en Alki Beach. Edward balancea la cabeza y mira desesperado por un momento. Paramos en mi auto y creo que él me está mirando, pero es difícil comprobarlo a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—No me gustan las multitudes, ISabella. Es una especie de fobia. —Balancea la cabeza una vez más, se pasa la mano por el cabello sexy y suelta mi mano para colocarlas en su caderas.

—No es ningún problema. —Lo siento mucho por él en ese momento y quiero consolarlo.

Nunca quise consolar a ningún hombre antes, nunca. Nunca había tenido sentimientos suaves en relación a cualquier hombre. Ellos siempre fueron una diversión agradable, o mi peor pesadilla. Confusa, me veo alcanzando y sosteniendo su mano, para calmarlo.

—Hey —digo suavemente—. No te preocupes, Edward.

Se inclina ante mi toque y respira, coloca su mano sobre la mía, entonces la aprieta y besa mis dedos. _Oh Dios._

—Vamos. —Deliberadamente rompo el momento lindo, necesitando un poco de espacio—. Te voy a llevar a tu casa. —La boca de Edward cae abierta.

—No te voy a hacer caminar hasta tu casa, llevando estas geniales y brillantes fotos en medio de la multitud. Entra.

Me lanza una sonrisa sexy, y se sienta en el lugar del pasajero.

_¿Oh Bella, en que te estás metiendo?_

* * *

***Happy hour:**Hora feliz.

**Hola! Espero que les allá gustado este segundo cap.**

**Adelantooo:**

Él se sienta a mi lado y nos enrolla en la manta. Su brazo alrededor de mí.  
—Eres rápido. —Miro sus ojos azules, sin saber si quedarme en sus brazos es totalmente seguro, pero quiero quedarme así.  
—Sólo estamos admirando una bella vista, Isabellla. —Me acerca más a su cuerpo, y me inclino en su hombro. Me acuerdo del teléfono en mi mano y lo saco por debajo de la manta para leerlo, no me preocupo de esconderlo de Edward.  
_Hey Linda, ¿planes para esta noche?_

**Nos vemos!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	3. Capitulo 3

_****__Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kristen Proby._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

La casa de Edward está próxima a la costa, creo que su casa queda a menos de 450 metros de la mía.

Me indica un portón con un gran camino de árboles. Solo puedo ver el camino después del portón, no hay ninguna casa a la vista.

—El código es 112774.

—Wow, ¿me confías el código de entrada de tu casa?

Estoy tratando de mantener el clima leve entre nosotros, para disimular mis nervios de ir hasta su casa. ¿Sera que me va a invitar a entrar?

—Estarías sorprendida de lo mucho que confío en ti Isabella.—Lo miro y él arruga el ceño—. La verdad, es que confío mucho.

Decido ignorar su comentario y cruzo a la izquierda, suspirando con la linda y moderna casa que aparece delante de mí.

No es enorme, en verdad es simple, pero la vista es de quedarse sin aliento, la casa es blanca y reciente, con líneas limpias, toneladas de grandes de ventanas, bellas hortensias rojas y azules que bordean el frente de la casa, y árboles podados que bordean la acera.

—Wow, Edward, es bonita.

—Gracias.

El orgullo está de regreso en su voz, y es evidente que ama su casa. Sonrío para él, comprendiendo completamente el sentimiento. Paré con el lado del pasajero enfrente de la puerta y no hice ningún movimiento para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward sale del auto, y para mi sorpresa camina alrededor hasta alcanzar mi puerta y abrirla.

—Por favor, entra. —Él extiende su mano, pero dudo.

—Debería ir…

—Realmente adoraría que entraras.

Él me ofrece una sonrisa brillante, y me siento tentada.

—Déjame mostrarte la vista. Tal vez hacer la cena. Eso es todo, lo juro.

Sus ojos brillan con travesura, y no puedo resistirme a él. No quiero resistirme a él.

—¿No voy a interrumpir algún otro compromiso?

—No, soy un hombre libre, Isabella. Vamos.

Apago el auto y tomo su mano. Wow. La electricidad de su toque todavía está allí, mis ojos se abren al encontrar los suyos. Su sonrisa se fue, y me está mirando fijamente a los ojos. Lleva mi mano hasta sus labios, enseguida, cierra la puerta detrás de mí y me lleva a la casa, sin soltarme, como si pudiese huir en cualquier momento.

No puedo dejar de observar la forma como sus pantalones caen de sus caderas, moldeando perfectamente su trasero. Su camisa blanca esta fuera de ellos, y abraza los músculos de sus hombros y brazos perfectamente.

Quiero abrazarlo por detrás y hundir mi nariz en su espalda, inhalar su olor, besarlo en el medio de ella. Debía ser ilegal para alguien ser tan guapo. Claramente cuida muy bien de sí mismo.

De repente, siento que está fuera de mi alcance. Él es un 10, y yo tengo suerte si consigo un 7, después de ser alisada y pulida en mi salón de belleza favorito.

Por no hablar del tamaño de mis caderas de un burro y un poco de barriga, que no importaba cuantas abdominales o ejercicios de yoga haga, eso simplemente no se iba. Sé que no estoy gorda, pero no soy una súper modelo delgada como lo es Rose.

Y hasta hoy, eso nunca me molestó. Edward abre la puerta y se gira hacia mí, y la mirada en sus ojos me dice que no está mirando mis defectos. Parece gustarle bastante lo que ve y la esperanza comienza a pasar por mí.

—Bienvenida, Isabella. Siéntete como en casa.

Sigo para dentro y no consigo quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro con la visión de su magnífica casa. La sala de estar es grande, con doble pared y techos de color caqui. La pared del fondo esto da de vidrio y la vista es la de la pequeña bahía de Puget. Los muebles son grandes, en tonos azules y blanco y un toque de verde. Podría enrollarme en uno de esos sofás y mirar aquella vista todo el día.

Camino por la sala, mis sandalias haciendo eco en la madera oscura del suelo, y miro para fuera por las ventanas por algunos momentos. El sol poniéndose, todavía un poco arriba de las montañas, reflejándose sobre el agua azul, y los veleros muy blancos pasean graciosamente. Me giro para ver a Edward, todavía del otro lado de la sala mirándome, con los brazos cruzados delante de él. Me gustaría poder leer su mente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, imitando su postura, cruzando los brazos, empujando mi escote un poco más arriba, exponiéndolo desde la V de mi camisa roja.

—Eres muy bonita, Isabella.

_Oh_.

Dejo caer los brazos y abro la boca para hablar, pero no sale nada, entonces giro la cabeza y miro para la derecha en dirección a su bella cocina.

—Tienes una gran cocina.

—Sí.

Es una respuesta simple, y Edward está en movimiento, lentamente caminando en mi dirección. No hay humor en sus ojos ahora, apenas hambre. Hambre de mí. No me puedo mover, aunque quisiera.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —Mi voz es más alta de lo normal y los nervios están de regreso, pero los nervios no son de miedo. Definitivamente no tengo miedo de él. Estoy un poco intimidada.

—Sí —dice nuevamente, y cuando se acerca, levanta un dedo largo, pasándolo por mi mejilla. Trago duro y mantengo mi mirada en sus ojos.

—¿No quieres hablar sobre tu cocina? —susurro.

—No —susurra de regreso.

—Ah. —Miro a su boca, y de regreso a sus ojos azules—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No quiero hablar, Isabella.

¿Desde cuándo susurrar queda tan sexy? Aprieto mis muslos, y estoy de repente mojada, caliente y sin aliento.

Edward toma mi rostro ente sus dos manos, mirando atentamente mis ojos, como si estuviese tratando de transmitir algún tipo de mensaje profundo, o ¿será qué está pidiendo mi permiso?

Inclino levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás, y él, oh, baja tan lentamente sus labios a los míos. Descanso sus labios en los míos, besándome recatadamente.

Llevo mis manos para arriba, agarro sus antebrazos y gimo, cuando aumenta el beso, entrando en mis labios abiertos haciendo cosquillas en mi lengua con la suya.

Oh Dios, huele tan bien, sus labios son como una droga, que apenas puedo resistir. Me muerde levemente los bordes de mi boca, en mi labio inferior y en seguida invade mi boca nuevamente. Suelta mi cabello, derramando mí largo cabello castaño alrededor de mis hombros, y mete sus manos en él.

—Eres. Tan. Bella —murmura contra mi boca, cada palabra entre dulces besos y quedo totalmente borracha. Llevo mis manos sobre sus hombros y jalo sus cabellos en mis dedos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

¡Oh, este hombre sabe besar!

Él suaviza el beso de nuevo, delicadamente, colocando mi rostro entre sus manos, dejando dulces besos en mi barbilla, mejillas, nariz, enseguida, sus labios se posan en mi frente y tomo una respiración profunda. Corro mis manos para atrás, hasta alcanzarlo por debajo de sus hombros.

_¡Puta mierda, él es fuerte! _

Y no quiero que pare. Edward se inclina para atrás, todavía con la mano en mi rostro y sonríe suavemente. —Querría hacer esto todos los días. —_¿De dónde viene esta música_?

Me doy cuenta que es mi teléfono sonando en mi bolso, que todavía cuelga en mi cuerpo, y rompo nuestro contacto íntimo, buscando en mi bolso el sonido de los Maroon 5 que suena en mi teléfono. Edward me da una gran sonrisa mientras atiendo la llamada.

—Hola, Rose. —Menciono el nombre de mi amiga, mirando hacia él, con una ceja levantada.

—¡Bella! No respondes mis mensajes. ¿Estás bien?

Ella suena irritada y ruedo mis ojos.

—Estoy bien. Disculpa, no vi tus mensajes. Mi teléfono estaba en el bolso, no lo había escuchado. —Doy otro paso hacia atrás tratando de aclarar mi cabeza y él coloca sus manos sobre sus delgadas caderas.

—¿Tienes planes para cenar?

—¿Cenar?

Edward se inclina y susurra en mi oído libre:

—Voy a hacer la cena. —¡Me hace un guiño! Y después camina para la cocina, dejándome atender la llamada.

—Hum, sí, tengo planes para cenar.

Tiemblo, sabiendo que estoy a punto de ver a Rose aplicar el tercer grado.

—¿Oh? —Se que está con sus cejas hábilmente depiladas levantadas. Y no quiero tener esta conversación con Edward escuchando.

Escucho Adele comenzando a cantar y me giro para ver a Edward moviendo el sistema de sonido, jugando con su iPod.

—Sí, algo surgió. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Edward está de regreso a la cocina, removiendo en el refrigerador, y tengo una excelente vista de su trasero pegado en sus pantalones. Puta mierda.

—Te iba a invitar para ir a cenar conmigo y algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo, pero si tienes planes te veo más tarde.—Hace una pausa—. ¿Es el asaltante?

Suspiro. ¡No iba a soltar el hueso!

—Tal vez.

—¡Maravilloso! Diviértete, ten sexo seguro, saca fotos, si puedes. ¡Hasta más tarde! —Y cuelga. No consigo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Oh, nada como tener una amiga con una actitud despreocupada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con tu compañera de cuarto? —Edward pregunta, mientras llena dos copas de vino blanco. Tomo un trago y es una agradable sorpresa por el sabor levemente dulce y frutado.

—Tranquila, ella estaba confirmado si estoy bien. —Me siento en el banco del mostrador levemente coloreado, y miro los mensajes de texto en mi teléfono. Tengo tres, todos de Rose.

_Hey Bella, ¿quieres ir a cenar esta noche?_

_¿Bella? ¡Contesta la mierda del teléfono!_

_Isabella, estoy haciendo reservas… ¿cenas?_

Upps. Coloco mi iPhone encima del mostrador y tomo otro trago del vino. Edward me está observando.

—Disculpa, eso fue de mala educación. —Sonrío disculpándome—. Se preocupo cuando no respondí sus mensajes.

Edward balancea la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no fuiste mal educada, Isabella. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes con la salsa Alfredo?

Sonríe con su tono seductor.

—Tengo una historia de amor desde hace tiempo con la salsa Alfredo.

—¿En serio? —Se ríe y coloca mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, ahora todo enredado.

—La salsa Alfredo da suerte.

Se gira y comienza a sacar ollas e ingredientes de su despensa y refrigerador. Es tan… competente en la cocina. Cuando se da la vuelta para comenzar a organizar el caos, me ve observándole y me da media sonrisa.

—¿Que estás pensando?

—Eres muy competente en la cocina.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Él se inclina magnífica mente y me hace reír.

—¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

—Mi madre. —Coloca una olla de agua para hervir y comienza a rallar el queso.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Siéntate allí y déjame admirarte.

Me ruborizo.

—Realmente, quiero ayudar.

—Ok, raya el queso y yo cuido del pollo.

Estoy feliz en quedarme en el mostrador y asumir el área del queso, Edward se mueve por la cocina con tranquilidad. Luego el lugar huele a pollo a la parilla, haciéndome agua la boca. Edward se mueve para atrás y coloca los brazos alrededor de mí, verificando el queso, sin tocarme realmente.

Mi piel esta prendida en fuego. _¡Tócame! ¡Sostenme_! Pero no lo hace, antes de que me dé cuenta, se aleja y mi cuerpo esta temblando de necesidad. No recuerdo sentir tanta atracción física por un hombre antes. Es un poco aterrador, pero es muy divertido.

—Ok, creo que estará pronto. ¿Puedes mirar la pasta? —Le ayudo con placer, y cuando termina la salsa, mi estomago gruñe. Mmmm… ¡un hombre sexy que puede cocinar! Edward toma los platos, los cubiertos y las servilletas.

—Vamos a comer afuera y apreciar la vista.

—Genial idea. —Sonrío, mientras tomo mi plato, nuestro vino y camino para fuera hasta el comedor de la sala de estar. El espacio del comedor en la terraza es espectacular. Una mesa para seis personas, las sillas en tonos marrones y rojos, y hay una enorme rejilla de acero inoxidable, con mostradores de cocina al aire libre, refrigerador y lavavajillas.

Nos sentamos y mis nervios por el delicioso beso anterior se fueron, estoy simplemente con hambre.

—¿Con hambre? —pregunta, leyendo mi mente.

—¡Muriendo de hambre!—respondo.

Doy una mordida y cierro los ojos.

—Mmm… Realmente muy bueno.

Los ojos de Edward bailan sonrientes y tomo un trago de vino.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Entonces, doy otra mordida.

—¿Tu madre te enseñó a cocinar?

—Sí, siempre dijo que todos sus hijos necesitaban ser capaces de alimentarse, después que dejaran el nido.

Lo observo cortar un poco de pollo con un cuchillo.

—¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?

—Tengo un hermano y una hermana.

—¿Mayor, menor? —pregunto. Dios, este hombre puede cocinar.

—Hermana mayor, hermano menor.

—¿Y qué hacen ellos?

—Alice, mi hermana, es editora para la revista de Seattle. —Los ojos de EDward están llenos de orgullo—. Garrett está desperdiciando su educación universitaria, como un pescador en Alaska.

—¿No lo apruebas? —Levanto mi ceja, mientras tomo un trago del vino.

—Bien, es joven. Creo que es bueno que disfrute de su lado salvaje ahora. —Edward encoge los hombros.

—¿Tus padres? —Me gusta escucharlo hablar sobre su familia. Claramente los ama mucho.

—Ellos viven en Redmond. Mi padre trabaja para Microsoft y mi madre es ama de casa. —Mira mi plato vacio.

—Estaba delicioso, gracias. —Me inclino haciaatrás en la silla y estiro las piernas.

—No hay de qué. —Él parece muy joven, con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Aceptas más?

—Ah, no, estoy satisfecha. —Doy un golpecito en mi barriga y miro hacia el agua—. Tienes una vista fantástica.

—Sí, la tengo. —Lo miro y está mirándome. Mis mejillas se calientan.

—Te gusta halagar.

—Eres fácilde halagar.

Sonrío.

Inclina la cabeza para un lado y sostiene mi mano en la suya, llevándola a su boca.

Esta es la primera vez que me toca desde que nos besamos en la sala y suspiro con el calor de su toque.

—Eres muy bonita, Isabella. ¿Por qué no crees eneso?

Estoy sorprendida. Nadie había notado mis inseguridades, porque nunca las muestro. Encojo los hombros.

—Estoy feliz de que pienses así. —Él arruga la frente con mi respuesta, pero no me presiona.

—Lo pienso.

—Me gustaría estar con mi cámara. —No me doy cuenta que lo dije en voz alta, hasta que lo sientotenso en mi lado.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz es fría, y mirando en sus ojos, ellos están helados.

—Por la vista. —Hago un gesto en dirección al agua—. Esta sería una imagen maravillosa.

Se relaja a mi lado.

—Tal vez algún día la puedas capturar.

—Ah… un día, de nuevo. —Le sonrío y el me sonríe de regreso.

—Un día. —Lo repite y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco tonta por dentro. Tiemblo un poco cuando la brisa fresca atraviesa el patio. El sol ya se puso, el cielo es todo rojo y naranja, está fresco.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Estoy con un poco de frío, pero no quiero entrar.

—Ya regreso. —Con eso, se levantay reúne nuestros platos sucios.

—Hey, voy a limpiar. Tú cocinaste.

—Tonterí mi invitada, Isabella. Además de eso, tengo una empleada, que se encargará de todo mañana. Siéntate. Relájate. —Me miraseriamente, entonces entra.

Estan mandón. Creo que me gusta. Nadie jamás se atrevió a ser mandón conmigo. Es divertido. Escucho el iPod cambiar de Adele a algo suave y relajante, y un momento después está de regreso con una manta verde peluda y mi iPhone.

—La luz está pestañando en tu teléfono, pensé que te gustaría verlo. —Me lo entrega, pero antes de que consiga mirar el teléfono, extiende su mano hacia mí—. Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Allí. —Señala un sofá de dos plazas bien suave, más cerca del borde del patio. Acepto su mano y nos lleva hasta allí y me siento, hundiéndome en las almohadas. Él se sienta a mi lado y nos enrolla en la manta. Su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Eres rápido. —Miro sus ojos azules, sin saber si quedarme en sus brazos es totalmente seguro, pero quiero quedarme así.

—Sólo estamos admirando una bella vista, Isabellla. —Me acerca más a su cuerpo, y me inclino en suhombro. Me acuerdo del teléfono en mi mano y lo saco por debajo de la manta para leerlo, no me preocupo de esconderlo de Edward.

_Hey Linda, ¿planes para esta noche?_

Es de mi amigo Tyler, y aunque no hemos tenido sexo en algún tiempo, a veces, si estamos borrachos y solitarios, nos entregamos. No hablo con él hace semanas, y está claro que tiene que ser precisamente ahora, cuando estoy enrollada en los brazos de un hombre sexy,cuandoél decide enviarme mensajes.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Siento a Edward tensarsea mi lado, y yo me encojo, pero respondo, sin mover el teléfono fuera de su campo de visión. No tengo nada que esconder.

_Sí, tengo planes. Disculpa._

Edward no se relaja a mi lado y sé que está molesto. responde casi inmediatamente.

_¿Mañana?_

_Disculpa, Tyler, no estoy interesada._

_Ok, chao, Bella._

Coloco mi teléfono en mi bolsillo e inclinola cabeza para atrás, en el hombro de Edward, sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Él deja escapar un suspiro y aprieta su abrazo sobre mí, sin decir nada por un buen tiempo. Finalmente lo miro.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Hum, no sé. Sólo era una pregunta.

Las dos últimas palabras las susurro. Él parece rabioso, pero yo no hehecho nada malo. Joder, mande al tipo de paseo.

De repentese muevey sacasu iPhone del bolsillo.

—¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?

Mi mirada sorprendida se encuentra con la suya y levanta una ceja. Le doy mi número, mientras los marca en su teléfono.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Swan. —Termina de agregar mi nombre y mi número en su teléfono y yo cierro los ojos inhalando su olor a limpio, mientras continua marcando teclas.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo.

* * *

**Me alegro que les halla gustado! **

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kristen Proby.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

_T_ome mi teléfono celular del bolsillo y lo saque fuera de la manta.

—¡Oh Dios mío, mira esto, tengo un mensaje!

—¿Quién podría ser? —Muevo mis pestañas hacia él y sonrío dulcemente. Edward ríe.

—Tal vez debas verificar el mensaje.

—Oh. Buena idea. —Me rio y entro en los mensajes, hasta llegar al de un número que no conozco.

Quiero gritar como una niña de escuela, pero simplemente sonrío y abro el mensaje.

_Hey Isabella, guarda mi número. Vas a verlo mucho. Edward Cullen._

Sonrío hacia él, y guardo el número y su nombre en mi celular.

Entonces, la sonrisa deja su rostro y está serio nuevamente. Guardo el celular, y llevo mi cuerpo en su dirección, sentada en posición de yoga, todavía debajo de la manta, mentalmente preparándome para una conversación seria.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —Me mira con cautela y siento nuevamente la alarma.

—¿Quién es Tyler?

—Apenas un amigo. —Encojo los hombros.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Eso no fue solo un mensaje amigable, Isabella. Soy un hombre, sé la diferencia.

Me encojo y miro hacia el agua oscura.

—Mírame. —Su voz es gruesa y yo regreso mis ojos hasta él.

—Él es apenas un amigo, Edward. Si, existió una relación física en el pasado, pero ya no, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo?

—Meses.

—¿Cuantos meses?

—Desde el último otoño.

—¿Existe alguien más?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando eres la primera mujer que traigo a mi casa y todo lo que puedo pensar es en tenerte desnuda y follarte. Necesito saber si existe competencia. Yo no comparto, Isabella. —Sus ojos están en llamas, sus bellos labios se separan, mientras respira pesadamente, y sus manos cerradas en puños. Abro la boca para hablar, y la cierro nuevamente. Santo Dios, él me quiere follar.

_Bien, regrésela al hombre mandón._

—Decir que no compartes implica que ya soy tuya, Edward.

—¿No lo eres? —susurra.

Esto es demasiado. ¡Conozco al hombre hace menos de 24 horas y él quiere hacerme un reclamo! Parte de mí está gritando:_¡Sí! _Pero el lado razonable de mi cabeza se levanta como un rayo y dice:_¡No!_

Rápidamente salgo de la manta.

—Mira, Edward… —De repente él está a mi lado, su mano fuerte en mi barbilla, sosteniéndome en su mirada.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor. —Su toque es suave, su mirada cruda, y me empuja en su dirección, de una manera que nunca conocí.

—No hay nadie —susurré.

—Gracias a Dios. —Y sus labios apasionados están nuevamente en los míos. Pero

en lugar del fervor apasionado, estoy deseando. Sus labios son suaves, como si estuviese memorizando mi boca con sus labios.

Suelta mi barbilla y lleva una de sus manos a mi cabello, mientras la otra baja a mi cuerpo y me acerca, su cuerpo contra el mío, y suelto un gemido bajo en mi garganta. Su pecho y el estómago con músculos duros. Paso mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazo, sosteniendo mis manos en su espalda.

Me atrevo a cerrar mis dientes sobre su labio inferior y lo chupo suavemente en mi boca. Sus ojos se abren, encontrando mi mirada, él introduce su lengua en mi boca, haciéndola asumir un ritmo sabroso.

Nuestra respiración es áspera, mi mano no puede dejar de moverse para arriba y para abajo en su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos duros flexionarse, mientras él se mueve contra mí.

Sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta mi trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza, mientras muerde mi cuello.

—Oh mí… —Inclino mi frente contra él y lo siento sonreír en mi cuello.

—Tienes un trasero espectacular, Bella. —Me empuja con más fuerza y siento su erección contra mi estómago. Muevo mis manos para abajo hasta su trasero.

—También tienes un trasero delicioso, Edward. —Mi voz sale entrecortada, me empuja para atrás, sus ojos están un poco nublados por el deseo, y sé que estoy igual.

_Joder, quiero a este hombre. _

Nuestros brazos están alrededor uno del otro, apretando nuestras partes inferiores.

Aprieto de nuevo su trasero y corro mis dedos levemente hacia arriba, dentro de su camisa para sentir su piel desnuda y sonrío cuando él suspira.

Sus bellos ojos azules me observaban, mientras meto mi dedo dentro del elástico de su ropa interior trabajando alrededor de sus pantalones. De repente, sus manos están con las mías, alejándolas de su erección, sin mover los ojos de mí. Lleva mis dos manos hasta sus labios y besa cada uno de mis dedos, luego retrocede y se aleja.

El aire frio alrededor de nosotros es un golpe en la cara, mi frente se arruga llena de confusión y frustración al sentir el dolor del rechazo.

¿Pero qué diablos?

—¿Por qué paraste? —Escucho el dolor en mi voz, y aclaro mi garganta.

—Bella, definitivamente no quiero parar… —camino en su dirección, pero él retrocede y levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Edward…

—Isabella, vamos a bajar el ritmo un poco.

¿No es eso lo que los hombres quieren?

—Si cambiaste de idea…

Él está de nuevo en frente mío, antes de que terminara la frase, sus manos contra mi rostro y al encontrar su mirada, veo la emoción cruda todavía allí.

—Escúchame, Isabella. No cambié de idea. Te quiero. Eres inteligente y bonita y sexy para el carajo, pero no quiero ir demasiado rápido.

—Estoy confundida. —Cierro mis ojos y balanceo la cabeza.

—Hey. —Lo miro y sonríe para mí, pasando los dedos en mi mejilla—. Despacio.

—No se ir lento, Edward.

Él arruga la frente y susurra:

—Yo tampoco, entonces vamos a aprender juntos.

Estoy muy frustrada, mi cuerpo lo desea, pero sus palabras me intoxican.

—Entonces, ¿nada de sexo? ¿Nada? —Siento que estoy siendo como una niña cuando le arrancan un dulce de sus manos.

—Hoy no —dice con una sonrisa.

Toma una respiración profunda, besa mi frente y sostiene mi mano. Agarro la manta y regresamos hacia dentro. La música todavía está tocando. Toma la manta de mis manos y la coloca en el sofá azul a mi derecha.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la casa?

Todavía estoy confundida por su comentario del sexo, pero la idea de ver el resto de la bella casa mejora mi humor y acepto. Él une nuestros dedos.

—Gracias por unirse a nuestro tour el día de hoy, Señorita Swan, estamos muy contentos en tenerla con nosotros.

Sonrío ante su voz de guía y me relajo un poco. Tiene una manera que siempre termina con hacerme reír.

—Ya conoces la cocina.

—Amé la cocina.

Sonríe y me lleva por un pasillo señalando un armario con productos de limpieza y la despensa. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta cerrada, pero señala para ella y dice:

—Solo la uso como depósito ahora.

Me lleva de regreso a la sala de estar y subimos las escaleras hacia un gran desván, que él está usando como sala de televisión, con sofás muy suaves. La pantalla plana montada en la pared es enorme, y no puedo dejar de reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Mira el TV y continúo riendo.

—Los chicos y su gran TV.

Él ríe y camina para otro cuarto: un baño. Del lado opuesto de la pared, hay una ventana del suelo al techo, mostrando la linda vista, y el cuarto principal. Es enorme, con grandes muebles blancos y verdes, las paredes en tonos azules y caqui. Es increíblemente tranquila. Su baño es bonito, con una bañera en forma de un gran huevo, con la ducha separada que podría ser una sala individual por el tamaño. Suspiro de placer cuando me muestra el closet.

—Las mujeres y sus armarios. —Se ríe, y yo no puedo evitar reír con él.

—Eso, mi amigo,es un armario fantástico.

—Sí, lo es. —Está de acuerdo, y aprieta mi mano. Enseguidame lleva de regreso por el cuarto y bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. Estoy incomoda de repente, y antes que pueda cambiar de idea, llevo suavemente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, uniendo mis dedos en su espalda, dándole un gran abrazo. Sus brazos me rodearon y besa mi cabello, inhalando el olor.

—Gracias por la cena —murmuro en su pecho.

—Cuando sea.

—Gracias por el tour.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi cabeza.

—A cualquier hora.

—Gracias por darme tu número de teléfono.

Él ríe y se aleja un poco.

—Te recomiendo que lo uses.

—Me voy. —Salgo de sus brazos y recojo mi cartera. Es hora de ir para casa y pensar sobre estedulce y sexy hombre. Ciertamente no puedo pensar cuando estoy con él.

Camina detrás de mí hasta el auto, saca sus fotos de la cajuela y las lleva adentro, después regresa para abrirme la puerta.

—Me avisas que llegaste bien a casa. —Las sombras de las luces de su casa están jugando en su rostro, la luz brillando en sus lindos ojos.

—Está bien, hombre mandón. —Me río.

—¿Mandón? —Se coloca los dedos en los labios, como si pensara sobre eso, y enseguida, sonríe—. Tal vez un poco mandón.

Se inclina y me toca, apenas con los labios, rozándolos levemente sobre los míos.

—Buenas noches, linda.

—Buenas noches. —¡Carajo! Que sabroso. Estoy feliz de tener la inteligencia suficiente, para conseguir entrar en el auto y apretar el cinturón de seguridad.

Camina de regreso a su puerta y se despide, mientras salgo con mi auto fuera de su casa.

Puta mierda.

Entro en la casa y coloco mi cartera en la mesa del pasillo, lanzando mis llaves en la taza y tomo mi teléfono.

Escuché el teléfono sonar mientras conducía para casa, y sabía exactamente quién era.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —Escucho a Rose llamar desde el cuarto.

—Sí, estoy en casa —respondí.

_Gracias por hoy. Por favor, déjame saber que llegaste bien a casa. Edward._

Sonrío y quiero saltar de alegría.

—Bien, creo que todo salió bien, ¿no? —Rose esta con sus manos en las caderas, y su cabeza morocha esta inclinada, con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

Ella todavía está en su vestido rojo y zapatos altos del trabajo, su largo cabello peinado para atrás.

—Oh, sí, fue muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿no era un asaltante, no?

—No. —Río—. Él es muy bueno.

_Y oh Dios mío, Rose, es espectacular. _Pienso silenciosamente, pero ella lee mi mente.

—Él no está fuera de tu alcance, Bella.

Arrugo la frente para ella.

—No iba a decir eso.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Estabas pensando en eso. Eres demasiado sexy, Bella. Aprovecha. Él tiene suerte de que estés interesada. Nosotras dos sabemos que eso no acontece muchas veces.

—Sí, eso es lo que más preocupa.

Le cuento sobre el happy hour, y como el parecía incomodo al estar conmigo, pero cuando estábamos en su casa estaba mucho más relajado. Le cuento sobre el mejor beso de mi vida, y la puesta de sol. Rose escucha pacientemente, sin interrumpir, o soltando risas nerviosas, como siempre hace. Ella simplemente sonríe para mí, y antes de que me dé cuenta, me está dando un fuerte abrazo.

—Te mereces a un buen hombre, Isabella. No huyas. Aprovecha. —Me inclino hacia ella y de repente me veo llorando, lo que es humillante.

—Ni sé cuándo lo voy a ver nuevamente.

Ella se aleja un poco y sonríe.

—Oh, tengo la sensación de que no va demorar mucho. Parece que él está enamorado. ¡Créelo!

Le sonrío y me quito los zapatos.

—Voy para la cama. Fue un día agitado.

Corro para arriba y voy directo al baño. Me quito el maquillaje y me cepillo los dientes mirandomepor un momento en el espejo. Toco mis labios. Todavía están sensibles de los besos de Edward. Mis mejillas y mis ojos verdes brillan. Mi cabello oscuro, que él soltó, esta enredado y medio sexy.

Me acuerdo de sus comentarios sobre mi trasero, me volteo para mirarlo, lo observo bien. Siempre pensé que tenía un trasero grande, muy redondo y pronunciado. Si, definitivamente tengo una trasero grande. Creo que a Edward le gusta.

Sonrío para mí misma y me quito la ropa, apagando las luces salto a la cama para responder su mensaje.

_Llegue, gracias por todo. Maravillosos momentos en el día de hoy, a pesar de que temprano casi fui asaltada. Estoy en casa y segura en mi cama. Bella._

Sonrío, feliz con mi respuesta y me acuesto sobre mi almohada. Algunos segundos después, hay un _ping_.

_Estoy feliz de saber que estás segura. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana?_

_¡Oh, Dios mío! _Rápidamente mando la respuesta.

_Ninguna sesión para mañana, pensaba sacar algunas fotos en Snoqualmie Fallls. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?_

Miro al teléfono fijamente hasta escuchar el ping.

_¿A qué hora te debo buscar? _

Muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿no? No podía dejar de reír y me voltee de lado, mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.

_¿Sera que vas a estar seguro? Voy a estar con mi cámara, y sé que eso toca tus nervios._

Reí con mi respuesta, pensando que fui muy espirituosa, cuando de repente mi teléfono empieza a tocar, era él.

—Hola.

—Pensaba que ya me habías perdonado por esta mañana. —Sonaba frustrado.

¿Pero qué…?

—Estaba tratando de ser espirituosa, Edward. Lo siento, creo que los mensajes de texto no son buenos para coquetear. —Cierro mis ojos.

Él toma una respiración profunda.

—No, yo lo siento. ¿Te importaría si me uno a ti mañana?

Joder él tiene una voz sexy, y parece esperanzado. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?

—Me encantaría tener su compañía. ¿Qué tal a las 10:00?

—Ese horario es bueno para mí. —Parece aliviado y tengo aquella sensación vertiginosa de nuevo en mi pecho.

—Te voy a enviar un mensaje con la dirección.

—Está bien —suspira—. Entonces, ¿estás en la cama?

¡Ah, ahora sí que va estar bueno! Sonrío y me acuesto de espaldas.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—También.

—Tuvimos un largo día. Te estoy imaginando en aquella cama enorme, lindo y desnudo, acostado sobre ella… —y mi boca está seca de repente.

—Sí, lo tuvimos. —Lo escucho moverse en la cama.

—Espero que consigas dormir mejor hoy.

—Yo también. —Oigo la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Por qué estabas teniendo dificultades para dormir anoche?

Hay una larga pausa, y estoy tranquila, preguntándome si la llamada se cayó.

—¿Edward?

—Estoy aquí —suspira de nuevo, y entonces, dice—: Simplemente no necesito de mucho sueño. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano hoy?

No estoy totalmente satisfecha con su respuesta, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Sufro de insomnio desde hace dos años. Normalmente solo tengo algunas horas de sueño, aquí y allí.

—Eso es pésimo. —Respira.

—Sí, pero puedo aprovechar la luz de la mañana.

—Eres una especie de adicta al trabajo, ¿no es así, Isabella? —Siento que se está riendo de mí.

—No, solo me gusta lo que hago.

—¿Y qué ropa estas usando para dormir? —¡Joder! ¡Qué cambio de tema!

—Buenas noches, Edward—respondo, con una sonrisa en mi voz.

—Buenas noches, Isabella. Te veo mañana.

Él termina la llamada y en menos de diez segundos después, hay un nuevo mensaje.

_No puedo esperar para verte mañana, y un día, ver lo que usas para dormir._

Oh, definitivamente él es un seductor. ¡Y allí está la mención de _"un día"_de nuevo!

_También estoy ansiosa por mañana. Duerme bien esta noche bonito, con sueños calmos, y despierta con el sol. xoxo_

Por primera vez, en más de dos años, realmente duermo, con sueños calmos y me desperté con el sol.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Kristen Proby.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

_M_ierda! ¡Estoy atrasada!

Edward llegaría en cualquier momento, y yo todavía estoy corriendo por la casa, agarrando mi cámara, mi cartera y sandalias. Estoy peinando mi cabello en una cola de caballo, cuando suena el timbre. ¡Mierda!

—¡Hola! —Sonrío cuando abro la puerta, entonces mi boca cae abierta al encontrarme con una deliciosa visión. Su cabello cobrizo más oscuro, mojado después del baño y todo despeinado, como siempre le queda. Está usando una simple camisa gris, con los lentes de sol escondidos en el cuello, bermudas caquis, _yammy_. Sus ojos increíblemente azules, brillan cuando sonríe para mí.

—Hola, linda. Estás fantástica de rojo.

Siento el calor invadir mi rostro. Yo amo este top rojo sin mangas, y decidí vestir los shorts de jean que encajaban perfectamente en mi trasero. Solo para él.

—¿Lista?

—Casi. —Doy un paso atrás, para dejarlo entrar y cierro la puerta detrás de él.

—Estoy un poco atrasada. Una mañana movida, pero estoy casi lista.

—¿No conseguiste dormir bien de nuevo? —Él arruga la frente.

—Lo opuesto, es la verdad. Dormí muy bien, casi llego tarde para el yoga, y tuve que resolver unas cosas todavía. —Agarre mi estuche de la cámara de la mesa. ¡Odio sentirme perturbada! Edward me quita la cámara de las manos, y la coloca encima de su hombro, le doy una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste mejor?

—Mucho, mucho mejor.

—Yo te mostraría la casa, pero prefiero seguir el camino para la calle. ¿Verificaste si iba a llover?

—Absolutamente no, vamos.

Silbo cuando veo el Lexus convertible de Edward estacionado en mi garaje. Coloca el estuche de mi cámara en el asiento trasero, y enseguida abre la puerta para mí con una sonrisa enorme de gato—que—comió—al—canario en su bello rostro.

—Bello auto.

—Imagine que sería un buen día para andar con el techo bajo.

—Me parece bien. —El asiento de cuero es bajo y suave y no puedo evitar estar un poco impresionada. Él tiene buen gusto.

En poco tiempo, estamos atravesando las calles de Seattle y luego salimos de la cuidad, por la interestatal 90. ¡Este auto marcha rápido! El sol caliente, el viento es óptimo, y Edward coloca en la radio a los _Maroon 5_. No sentimos la necesidad de conversar, nos quedamos apenas allí, aprovechando la compañía uno del otro, y me relajo en el asiento disfrutando del escenario verde y el exuberante camino.

Es obvio que Edward sabe donde quedan las Cataratas de Snoqualmie, y cuando nos acercamos al destino, baja la música y descansa su mano en mi muslo izquierdo. Apenas su toque es suficiente para subir mi libido, y respiro profundamente para calmar las pulsaciones de mi corazón.

—Claramente ya estuviste aquí.

Edward sonríe.

—Sí, mis padres acostumbraban a traernos aquí cuando éramos niños para un picnic o apenas para divertirnos.

—¿Te importa si dejo el estuche en el auto? Apenas voy a llevar mi cámara.

—No hay problema, yo voy a subir el techo.

Edward espera pacientemente mientras reúno las cosas que necesito, entonces cierra la parte superior del auto, después tranca las puertas, y bajamos el puente que llevaba al hotel y al acceso de las cataratas, donde los turistas pueden soltar toda su admiración sobre la espectacular vista.

Coloco la tira de la cámara sobre mi cuello y verifico sus configuraciones mientras camino.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo eres fotógrafa? —pregunta. Él me observa intensamente.

—Toda mi vida, es la verdad. Mi papa me compró una cámara digital cuando tenía más o menos 10 años, y nunca quise hacer otra cosa. —El recuerdo me trae una sonrisa y lo miro.

—Él debe estar muy orgulloso —murmura-

El dolor es rápido y duro.

—Él se fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Mi mamá y mi papá murieron hace casi tres años. —¡Mierda, no quería decirlo así!

—Joder, Bella, lo siento mucho. —Edward se detiene y me toma en sus brazos, sosteniéndome apretado, mi cámara entre nosotros, y me avergüenzo al sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. No quiero que el día de hoy sea triste.

—Estoy bien. —Coloco mis manos contra su duro pecho y miro su rostro—. Estoy bien. No vamos a ponernos tristes hoy.

Edward arruga la frente, los ojos llenos de compasión y no me gusta ese sentimiento. Yo no quiero que sienta pena de mí.

—Hey, estoy bien. Realmente. —Aprieto su mejilla en mi mano y la tomo para darle un beso.

—Está bien. —Me libera y continuamos nuestro camino hasta las cataratas. No demoramos mucho, pues no están muy lejos del camino. Miro hacia él, y todavía está pensando, una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

—Edward, anímate. No dijiste nada malo. Yo estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Me mira nuevamente y me ofrece media sonrisa. Me relajo un poco, feliz que su humor mejore y levanto mi cámara cuando cruzamos para alcanzar la cascada.

—Estoy feliz de que no haya nadie más aquí hoy. —Trato de cambiar el tema.

—Estoy sorprendido de que no lo haya—responde.

—Bien, el verano casi termina, y estamos a mediados de la semana, por eso había imaginado que tendríamos el lugar principalmente para nosotros. —Y comienzo a sacar fotos.

Edward da un paso atrás y me mira trabajar. Me muevo para arriba y para abajo en el camino, obteniendo ángulos diferentes, parando para ajustar mis configuraciones y sacando fotos de flores y telas de araña y otras cosas que me llamen la atención. Los árboles apenas comienzan a cambiar de color, entonces yo apunto la cámara y saco algunas fotos de ellos también.

—¿Listo para continuar? —Lo miro—. Espero que no estés demasiado aburrido.

Niega con la cabeza, los brazos cruzados en el frente y está inclinado en una cerca. Parece relajado, pero sus ojos están observándome atentamente.

—Observarte no es nada aburrido, Isabella.

Oh.

Él se acerca, sosteniendo mi mano, y besando mis dedos, antes de llevarme más para bajo en el camino de tierra, para conseguir más fotos en la base de cascada.

Nuevamente se aleja y me deja hacer mi trabajo. Siento sus ojos sobre mí cuando paso, y sonrío por dentro. Cerca de 20 minutos después, estoy satisfecha con las fotos que conseguí.

—Ok, creo que ya termine. —Me volteo para encontrar sus ojos llenos de sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

Balancea la cabeza.

—¿Terminaste tan temprano?

—Bien… —Verifico mi cámara—. Saque casi 400 fotos. Creo que voy a conseguir buenas fotos aquí.

—Estoy seguro que serán óptimas.

Sonrío y tapo el lente de la cámara, teniendo cuidado de no apuntarlo, y dejo mi cámara caer cerca de mis caderas. No entiendo por qué no le gusta que le saquen fotos, pero respeto su decisión.

Me gustaría pedirle que pose para mí. Sería un deleite para capturar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunta mientras subíamos el camino de regreso al

carro. Esta a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te saquen fotos? —Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, rápidamente desvío la mirada. Encoje los hombros con indiferencia, pero yo puedo ver que está escondiendo algo.

—Mírame —le digo bajito. Sonríe. Sus grandes ojos azules encuentran los míos, y él tiene una expresión preocupada—. Me puedes decir.

Paramos frente uno del otro, y por causa del terreno irregular, estoy casi al nivel de sus ojos. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandan todavía más y traga en seco, y parece que va a confesar algo. Mi estómago aprieta. _¡Habla conmigo! _De repente, el balancea la cabeza y cierra los ojos por algunos instante.

—Simplemente no me gusta. —Hago una carota, pero balancea la cabeza nuevamente y susurra—: Es parte de mi fobia de estar en multitudes. Estúpido, lo sé.

Quiero indagar un poco más, pero él me quita las manos de sus hombros, une sus dedos con los míos, lleva los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome. Acariciando mi nariz con la suya, sus ojos azules intensos.

—Estuve pensando en besarte todo el día.

—Deberías pensar menos y hacer más. —Estoy sorprendida con mi respuesta engreída, o de lo que soy capaz de decir, con mi corazón golpeando tan rápido.

Edward sonríe contra mis labios, y explora un beso caliente, que me consume. Libera las manos y las lleva hasta mi trasero, como hizo la noche anterior, acercándome a su cuerpo. Agarro su rostro en mis manos, sosteniéndolo cerca, y así ya estoy perdida en él. ¡Es tan bueno con la boca! Juega con mis labios, y su lengua hace el amor gentilmente con la mía. Llevo mis manos a su cabello, apretándome más contra él.

—¡Permiso!

Miro para atrás para ver un grupo caminando por el camino, esperando para pasar y estamos en el camino.

¡Opps! Edward ríe y me jala fuera del camino para que ellos puedan continuar.

—Creo que fuimos capturados —susurra Edward en mi oído, colocando un hilo de cabello detrás de mi oreja y besando mi mejilla.

—Creo que sí. —Río, sin aliento, y continuamos caminando hasta el auto.

—¿Trajiste comida? —No puedo esconder la sorpresa en mi voz, cuando Edward saca un pequeño refrigerador de la maleta del auto. Alejo mi cámara e inclino mi cadera hacia el auto. Él me ofrece una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí, preparé un picnic. Me pareció una buena idea después del camino, para relajar un poco. ¿Espero que este todo bien? Dijiste que no tenías ninguna sesión hoy.

—Me parece bien, estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Genial. Ven. —Toma mi mano y me lleva en dirección a la floresta, en otro camino de tierra. Los árboles y los helechos son exuberantes y densos, no dejan entrar mucha luz solar. Después de algunos minutos caminando, el camino se abre a un claro. Hay un bello prado con césped alto. Un roble grande está en el medio, sus ramas verdes proporcionan mucha sombra.

—¡Oh, es lindo! —Llevo mi mano al majestuoso árbol y miro las ramas—. Este árbol tiene por lo menos 200 años de edad.

Miro a Edward, una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Está de pie cerca de mí, la manta a sus pies, las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estoy feliz de que te guste.

Mire para arriba nuevamente.

—Edward, yo amo esto.

Lo ayuda a extender la manta que usamos el día anterior en su casaen el suelo del césped, cerca de la sombra del árbol.

—Ponte cómoda.

Me quito mis sandalias y me siento sobre la suave manta, mis piernas estiradas delante de mí y me inclino para atrás, apoyándome en mis manos. Edward también se quita los zapatos —_mmm, pies descalzos_…—y se arrodilla en la manta. Toma ensalada de frutas, bocadillos, hummus y pan. Mi estómago gruñe y reímos juntos.

—¿Hiciste todo eso?

Él me pasa un sándwich y le doy una mordida.

Mmmmm…

—Sí, lo hice esta mañana. —Me pasa la fruta y coloca un bizcocho con hummus en mi boca—. Amo a una mujer que le gusta comer.

Paro de masticar y lo miro, arrugando la frente, acordándome de mis muslos y mi trasero redondo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo lo que dije. Me gusta una mujer que le gusta la comida.

Se encoje los hombros y se sorprende con mi expresión.

—¿Qué crees que quise decir con eso?

_Mierda._

—No sé. Me siento como una fresa.

Sus ojos se estrechan.

—No me digas que tienes problemas con tu cuerpo.

—No seas ridículo. —_¡Que Mierda!_

—Isabella, eres linda, no tienes ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario.

—¿Pero no acabas de ver como devore ese sándwich? No tengo ningún problema con eso.

_Para de hablar sobre eso._

Él balancea la cabeza.

—Está todo delicioso. —Sonrío dulcemente.

Parece haber notado mi intento de cambiar del tema, pero lo deja pasar, y comienzo a guardar las sobras de regreso al refrigerador. Me acuesto y respiro profundamente, satisfecha. Oh, eso es bueno. Un día caliente de finales de verano, buena comida, un hombre sexy… Si, es un día muy bueno.

De repente, Edward jala mis pies a su cuerpo y comienza a masajearlos, cambiando el día de bueno a glorioso.

—Oh, Dios. Cocinas y haces masajes de pies. Debo estar soñando. —Lo escucho reír.

—¿Hey, que es eso? —Pasa el pulgar por el arco interior de mi pie derecho.

Ah, eso.

—Un tatuaje.

Me rasca el pie y me retuerzo riendo.

—Obviamente, listilla. ¿Qué dice?

—Dice _"Un paso cada vez"_—respondo y suspiro, mientras continua trabajando su magia en mis pies.

—¿En qué lengua?

—Italiana—respondo.

Sus dedos trazan las palabras y me levanto en mis codos para verlo. Cuando sus ojos en cuentran los míos, estan brillantes, y los músculos debajo de mi cintura se aprietan.

—Es sexy. —Sonríe.

—Gracias. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—¿Tienes más? —Mueve la cabeza para un lado y toma mí otro pie.

—Sí.

Sus ojos viajan directamente a los míos.

—¿Dónde?

—Varios lugares.

—No veo ninguno más. —Sus ojos rozan mis piernas desnudas, mis brazos, mi pecho.

—La del pie es la única visible con mis ropas, y eso solo cuando estoy descalza —susurro.

—¡Oh, esto es divertido! —Libera mi pie.

—¡Hey! Me estaba gustando el masaje en los pies. —Agarra mis tobillos y jala mis piernas, entonces corre mi cuerpo con sus manos y sus rodillas, hasta que su nariz está casi tocando la mía.

—Quiero saber en dónde están los otros tatuajes, ¿Isabella?

Muerdo mi labio y balanceo la cabeza. ¿Quién podía formar palabras con aquel cuerpo encima?

—¿No me vas a decir? —Se inclina y besa levemente el borde de mi boca.

Nuevamente niego con la cabeza.

—Entonces voy a tener que encontrarlos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto esta versión de Bella tatuada? :P La verdad que Edward se va a divertir mucho buscando cada uno de sus tatuajes...**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


End file.
